


Spoiled nerd

by xenasoul



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul





	Spoiled nerd

Hartley’s glasses flew away from his face as he fell. He could hear laughter while he lay sprawled on the floor because all school fuckers considered him the school spoiled nerd.

"Hey are you okay?"

Hartley looked at the owner of the voice and saw a boy who did not know. He was offering his hand and Hartley bebated before accepting it. But he picked up anyway because the boy was cute.

"Yes, I'm already used to it."

"Here, your glasses. I managed to save them before some the crushed. "Said the gentle boy.

"My hero."

Hartley smiled when the boy blushed.

"My name is Barry."

"I'm Hartley."

Barry nodded. "Hey why everyone picks on you?"

"Maybe because I'm unbearable?"

"Hmmm not seem to be the truth. Want to have lunch? "

Hartley paused, the pretty boy was flirting ?! "Hn sure."

"Good." Barry winked. Hartley’s day was just getting better.


End file.
